This project is a part of the overall effort at quantitation of the electrocardiogram. An electrocardiographic model is constructed consisting of a spherical "heart" with concentric (ventricular) blood, located eccentrically in a spherical "torso" with superficial fat and/or muscle. The model will be used to investigate the effects of geometry and conductivity on the surface potentials produced by a double-layer hemispherical cap concentrically located in the "heart muscle".